Loving for the First Time
by kk1999
Summary: A story I wrote awhile back. it's about Ethan and Theresa.
1. Chapter 1

I have no ownership in these charaters. They are owned by the writers of Passions. I just borrowed them. Please review . Stuff in "" are the people's thoughts. 

This goes back in time. Set right after Theresa is revealed as the "stalker" This is my version on how things could have played out. Plays alone the lines of the story but then vears off to what I want to have had happen.

Loving For the First Time 1 R

Ethan couldn't believe his eyes. His trusted friend was the stalker. He sat there for a minute, not saying anything, just looking at Theresa, with disbelief. "She's so beautiful, What no! She betrayed me." Even as he thought this. He found himself, unable to turn her in.

It's not her. Ethan answered Frank.

Ethan, are you sure? Take a good look at her. Frank insisted It's her! I'll call the police, you just have to say it's her.

Glancing back at Theresa. He gazed at her. She hadn't said a word since she removed her wig and glasses. She just look at him with fear, in her eyes. " Oh can she be scared of me? " Frank that enough. Theresa is not that girl. I want this dropped now! You have scared, Theresa for no reason.

Relief flooded threw Theresa. " He's not turning me in. " If that all, I would like to go back to my duties Mrs.. Crane. Theresa asked Mrs.. Crane.

Of course Theresa, Answered Mrs.. Crane. I'm just glad that all over.

Me too. Piped in Gwen "Now Ethan can concentrate on me. "

Ethan we have to go. We will see you at dinner. Ivy told her son. She and Gwen had to, go to, a charity function.

Yes, Mother. Answered Ethan, Distracted. Gwen I'll see you later. Giving her, a small peck ,on the cheek.

As Theresa was getting ready to leave. Ethan called to her. Pilar, may I speak to Theresa, alone for a moment?

Of course Mr.. Ethan, answered Pilar. Softly ,so only Theresa could hear. Be careful . She exited out of the room.

Theresa, Ethan said softly. Look at me.

With a look of fear, she raised her eyes. Thank you, for getting, Frank to leave me alone. I just don't understand why.

Theresa, I know your the girl. I came though ,to see you, as a friend. I can't turn you in. Why though, explain to me why you did those things. "Wow, I can't believe I missed it all this time. Her eye... Wait, I'm going to marry Gwen. I have to get Theresa eyes ,out of my head. "

" Oh Ethan." I was nervous, after I spilled the paint on you. I didn't even know who you were. I found out after. Then you showed up at both my places of work. I wanted so much to just tell you I was sorry but I ended up spilling more stuff. I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe me. Theresa said with a sob. " My heart can't take much more." I'll quit my job here. You'll never see me again. Please just know I would never hurt you. Turning she went to leave.

Taking big steps, Ethan closed the gap between them. Stop, grasping her arm so she can't leave. Theresa, please don't quit. He asked quietly. My mother, is so pleased with your work. Plus , this would be a good job experience for you. " Why am I so concerned? It's because I think she's a nice kid. I like Pilar is all. This is her daughter.." Trying to justify why he cared so much. He didn't realize he had pulled her close. He said the last part, in her ear, as a mere whisper. Looking into her eyes. He almost could lose himself.

"Why,, Oh my he wants me here. " Of course, if you, really want me to stay... " Can it be, he cares.." Gazing up at him " Wow the look in his eyes.." Breaking eye contact, finally. I need to go back to my work. Pulling her arm slightly, to get him to, let go.

Snapping out of it. Of course. "What's wrong with me? She's just a friend." I'm glad your staying.

Thank You, Ethan. Theresa turned to leave the room, but then turned back. Ethan, if you ever need to talk. I'm told I'm a good listener. Then she hurried out of the room. " I can't believe I said that!"

Ethan stayed rooted where he was. Thinking about all the times he gazed at her, in her disguise and out. Always noticing her eyes. " It must of been my subconscious tell me. She does have terrific eyes though." Leaving the room he went, in search of his Father, to talk to him, about a new idea, for Crane Industry. " This time, he will not shoot me down."


	2. Chapter 2

2 R 

Sometime later that day. Ethan was walking along the beach. " I can't believe he shot me down again. I'll never prove myself to Father or Grandfather." Deep in thought, time slipped away from him. Walking slowly he turned ,to watch ,the waves come in. Startled he realized that he wanted to confide his troubles to Theresa. " I will go to her house to see if she's there." As he made his way to her house. He realized, just how much he had come to depend on her good advice.

At Pilar's house.

Sitting around the dinner table, everyone was talking. Sharing what had happened, during the day.

Theresa, Luis asked did you find a job? As he put some of his mother's great home cooking, on his plate.

Yes, Theresa answered. I did. I'm going to be helping Mrs.. Crane, as her assistant. Holding her breath a little, as she waited, for her brother's meltdown.

What! Mama, did you know about this? Luis demanded. You did! Mama why would you allow this? Seeing his Mother, sigh, a big sigh ,made Luis feel bad, but he continued his tirade. You Know NO GOOD will come of this!

Luis, Pilar started I will be there and Theresa is working for my own boss. It' ll be fine.

NO! She will not work there. Luis stated. Theresa you will quit.

No Luis. I will not! I love you but Momma said I could do this. Plus, it will help me out later in my life. Theresa clearing her plate. I'm tired. I'm going to bed. She left the kitchen to go to her room.

Geez, Luis. Miguel said. You could have been easier on her. You know, how hard she has had it, finding something she likes. As he ran the water, to clean the dishes for his Mother.

I know I seem harsh but she can't go on this way. Always daydreaming about things she can't have or ever do. Being around the Cranes will only fill her head with nonsense. Plus, I don't trust any of those Crane Men. I heard the son is home now.

Luis, Ethan is a fine young man. Besides he will not bother with our Theresa. He has a lady friend. Pilar went over to the counter to dry.

No, Momma, You go rest. Luis and I have it. Miguel stated.

Thank you boys. Pilar said. I will go clean up then. Goodnight. As she left the kitchen.

At the front door stood Ethan. Getting ready to knock when he heard singing coming from around the house. As he went to find the voice, he stumbled on a rock. Sitting down behind some bushes he could see the owner of the voice. It was Theresa. " Wow, I didn't know she could sing. That song is so beautiful. She looks so pretty in the moonlight."

Theresa was sitting by her window gazing out into the darkness. Her mind, a million miles away. " If only I could tell him." Tears started to form in her eyes. She brushed them away.

"She crying!" Ethan realized. "What has her so sad. I better go. I'll talk to her another time." As he made his way to leave. He stopped once again to glance back at her. " Theresa, I hope whatever has you down, is resolved soon."

As Theresa, finally stopped singing, her brother opened her room door. Still have the voice, sis. Luis said. I don't think I've ever heard that song though before. This was his way of saying sorry. Theresa knew this.

Luis, I know you worry, but please I don't want to quit my job. Theresa begged.

Ok, sis. Luis finally relented. We will try this, but I'm warning you, I see those Crane men anywhere around you. That will be it. You will quit.

Thank you, Luis! Running and hugging him. It will be fine. You wait and see. Smiling huge, Your the best brother.

Ah You say that now. Luis said standing. Goodnight, sis.

Night Luis. Theresa answered back. As he shut the door. Theresa, twirled around her room. " I can keep my job. I can still see Ethan!."

Back at the Crane Estate.

Ethan had just walked in the door. He heard his Mother trying to comfort Gwen , who was upset that Ethan forgot their dinner plans. " AH MAN!"

Ethan is that you? His mother called.

Yes, it me. Ethan sneered back. As he went into the living room, I'm sorry. I had a late meeting and I totally forgot we had plans tonight. Forgive me ladies? He asked his Mother and Gwen at the same time. " No why, did I just lie?"

Of course we forgive you dear. Now if you'll excuse me. I have a list of things, to do for the charity benefit coming up. Ivy quickly left. " I hope you don't blow this, son."

Ethan, Gwen started. It's not like you not to call me. What happened?

Taking Gwen in his arms. I'm sorry. Time just slipped away. I was working. Feeling a slight twinge of guilt. Let's have cook send some food up to my room. We can discuss this later. Ethan said huskily into her ear.

Sounds good to me, Ethan. Gwen responded. " Oh I better not lose him. He seems so distance from me."

As they headed up to Ethan's room both had thoughts, that were deeply disturbing. Though they would never admit to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

3 R 

The next morning. Pilar house.

Theresa was up early, to make her family breakfast. To make up, for the fact, she didn't make dinner again. " Luis will be happy and Momma will not have to cook, before she goes to work.." Smiling she hurried about her task.

The sound of clonking woke up the rest of the family. " What could that noise be?" Each wonder, cuz they never dreamed their Theresa would ever, wake up early. As the filed their way to the kitchen, they could hear Theresa singing softly to herself. You see Luis, Momma began You did a good thing. See how happy our Theresa is. Now maybe she'll start coming down to earth.

Yes Momma, answered Luis a small frown still on his face. I just don't want her hurt. " I'll protect my family from the Cranes, even though Papa couldn't! " Let's go eat. It smells good. As they entered the kitchen, all smiled as Theresa had set up the table, like a small fiesta was going to happen. Sis, you outdid yourself this time! Luis said laughing. This is so nice.

Come on. Eat before it cold. Theresa insisted. " I start today, as a new Theresa." I need to go get ready. Momma meet you, in front, in an hour.

OK, Theresa. We will walk to work together. Pilar answered amused, to see her daughter, so chipper about going to work.

At the Crane Estate

Ethan was up as well. He was walking, around the gardens. " Why is she having such of an effect? I mean she still the same girl. My friend. So why now, can I not get her ,out of my head. I even dreamed of her last night, while I slept, with Gwen! Good thing I don't talk in my sleep. " His face turning red as he thought of his dream.

Ethan dream

" Theresa sitting at his mother's desk. Going threw all her papers. Ethan walks in and pulls her up into his arms. As he stares into her soulful eyes, he leans in for a kiss. Theresa, I'm so sorry, it took me so long to realize it. I love you. Only you. I know Ethan, I love you too. That's why I took this job. To be near you. Theresa whispered back in his ear. Shivers sent down his spine, as he pulled her in for another kiss."

Then he woke up sweating. So disturbed by his dream, he couldn't stay in bed. " How can I be dream those kinds of dreams about Theresa. She doesn't deserve, to have that, done to her. I have to, get this, under control."

Meanwhile, Theresa and her mother had, made it up, to the estate. Theresa went right to work. So when Mrs.. Crane was done with her breakfast they could go over today planner and then get ready for her shopping trip. She wanted Theresa to go with her, as she wanted the young girls opinion, on what to wear. She didn't want to look to matronly tonight.

Ethan step into the living room and gasped. Theresa was there and it was exactly like he dreamed. " I'm dreaming!" he thought wildly " Wake up! Wake up!"

Theresa was engrossed in her work. Finally, she looked up and saw Ethan standing there. Ethan? Theresa asked You OK? " Why is he looking at me like that?" Ethan Theresa called again, waving her hand, in front of his face.

Theresa. Hi. Ethan mumbled. " Get a grip! Your almost engaged and she wouldn't be interested anyway." Didn't mean to disturb you. Is Gwen up, yet? He was so hoping by mentioning his girlfriends name that, it would break the hold her eyes had on him.

I haven't seen her, but I did hear cook say she wanted breakfast brought up to her. " Lazy cow." Do you want me to check to see? As Theresa reached for the phone.

No, NO. I'll just go up. Ethan answered. Leaving quickly. " I just need to keep my mind off of her. I wonder if she better now. I hated seeing her cry. Why was she crying? I wonder if their is anyone special in her life? Someone who knows how much , she is really worth. Nah she couldn't have anyone. She would have told me. Why is this bothering me so much. If she does, it's a good thing for her. So why ,do I get angry at the thought of it? " Stepping into his room. He noticed Gwen , was still asleep. " Thank goodness. Now I don't have to hear her yell about me not being here when she woke up." Sitting down at his desk, he began to type on his computer.

Gwen hearing the clicking of the keys. Slowly woke up. Ethan.. She moaned. Why are you working already? It's to early. She complained.

Gwen it's almost noon! Ethan snapped back. " Some people do work" Startled by the thought, just as quickly as it came into his mind.

Oh, well I guess I should get up. Gwen standing stretched. Hoping to catch Ethan's eye but he was already hard at work again. " Oh pooh." Sitting at the table that was set up for breakfast. She went to eat. UGH! This is COLD! How could the cook be so DAMN BAD! Gwen started to rant. How dare she serve me COLD FOOD! Ethan I want her FIRED!

" Not again," Gwen it was hot, when she brought it up. You didn't get out of bed till hours later. How was cook supposed to know this? You told her that you wanted it early. " Spoiled brat. Wait how can I, think that. I love Gwen." Ethan went back to typing.

" Oh huh.. Don't blow this,Gwennie. Mother will never let you forget it." I'm sorry your right. She said remorseful like. Ethan why don't you come back to bed? I like my breakfast in bed. Gwen, trying to be seductive.

Not right now Gwen. Ethan said brushing her off. I have stuff to do. See ya later. Ethan left to go look for Theresa. As he needed her help with a problem of finding, the perfect gift, for his mother. At least that was what he kept telling himself ,was the reason, he was looking for her.

Ok Ethan Gwen said as the door closed. " Oh No I'm losing him, but how, why? I don't ever see him with anyone but Pilar's daughter and she NO competition, for me? So who is he thinking about? I know it's not me." Speaking outloud now. I will not lose you Ethan. I can't!


	4. Chapter 4

4 R 

Downstairs Theresa was busily typing. Her thoughts on the gowns she wants to look at. "Ivy will look so good, in a blue or even a deep purple." Smiling she looked up and found herself looking into Ethan eyes. "OH"

Ethan sat watching Theresa for several minutes. "She looks so happy. So engrossed in what she's doing. Taking joy in her work. I wish I could feel that again."

Theresa Ethan saying seeing he has been caught. Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you. I was hoping for a small favor.. Could you help me? Taking her hand in his. Please... He asked softly.

Of course. Theresa answered nervously. What do you need? Finally looking up into his eyes.

I ah.. I Ethan stuttered. Temporally losing himself in her eyes." I so just want to.."

AH hem.. I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Ivy walked in. " What was Ethan doing? " Theresa, we need to go. " I better keep an eye on my son."

Yes, Mrs.. Crane. Theresa answered, pulling her hand out of Ethan's. Ethan you needed something?

Yes, your going shopping is that correct? Mother, you don't mind if I borrow Theresa afterwards do you? I need her help, selecting something out for someone special.

" Oh so that's it. I just wanted her help." No, problem. We should be done about 2 or so. I mean if Theresa doesn't mind. Theresa??

No, I don't mind. Theresa answered quietly. Her heart breaking slightly. " He wants help to buy Gwen something." I'll meet you at the coffee shop. At 2:30PM. See you then as she followed Ivy out the door.

Ethan just sat there with a smile. " This will be a nice afternoon." He left to finish up his work. So he wouldn't be late meeting Theresa.

No one saw Gwen, She sat there listening in. " He does love me. He is having Theresa help him pick out the perfect ring.. I need to look extra good for him tonight. " She ran back up to the room she shared with Ethan.


	5. Chapter 5

5 R 

Walking along the shopping section.

Theresa was musing, on how young Mrs. Crane seemed as she was shopping, for the perfect outfit. " She seemed almost nervous. I wonder..." What? Speaking out loud now, She had run right into Noah Bennett. Noah? Your home? Theresa shrieked. How long are you home for? Do your parents know? Theresa started firing questions at him.

Slowdown Theresa, Noah answered laughing. I'm home for a while. No, my parents haven't seen me, yet. It's a surprise. I wanted to take a look around town. See the old haunts. Things sure do stay the same. It's nice. Now I'm even more glad. Taking Theresa hand. I got to run into you. As he gazed at her. " Wow, she looks good." Are you in a hurry? Can you sit and catch up with an old friend? Noah asked with a puppy dog expression.

Well, I'm supposed to be meeting my Employer's son. Here soon, but till he gets here. I don't see why we can't sit and talk. Theresa answered. " I hate when he does the puppy dog look. I can't ever deny him when he does that. "

Your working now? Where? I heard that you burned down the last place, in town that was hiring. Noah asked in a teasing manner. " No wonder, she looks so good. She has a paycheck coming in."

That was an accident.. Theresa answered back hotly. Then seeing the teasing glint in his eye. She slapped at him. Oh you! She laughed. I'm working with Mama, up at the Crane Estate. I'm Mrs. Crane personal assistant.

Wow, that's great Theresa. Noah answered. Wait though you said your meeting her son?

Yes, Mr. Ethan, wanted some help with something. He asked me to meet him here. In fact he's running really late. I hope he's OK. Theresa looking at her watch.

Well, I'm glad he's late. Noah said. Cuz now I get to spend some time with you.

Oh Noah, Theresa answered back giggling. You are such a flirt. Rolling her eyes, at him.

Theresa, in all seriousness. Be careful with the Cranes. Especially the men. Noah looking at her with concern.

I'll be fine. Besides. Luis would kill any one of them. If then even blinked wrong, at me. Theresa answered with a giggle.

Just then Ethan came up. Thersa I'm so sorry, a last minute meeting came up. Are you ready to go? Not looking at Noah, not even noticing that he was there." Wow, she's here. She's not, raving at me, for being late."

Ethan, Theresa began trying to get his attention. Ethan, this is Noah Bennett. He's an old friend. Turning to face Noah again. She smiled at him.

"Crap!" Oh nice, to meet you. I'm sorry, but Theresa and I have some errands to run. You don't mind do you? Ethan asked Noah. His tone very rude.

Ethan! Theresa said shocked by his manner. Noah, I'll see you later OK?

Of course, leaning in, he kissed her cheek. Be careful he again whispered in her ear. See you. Turning Noah walked off, without saying bye to Ethan. " He better not hurt her!"

Theresa you ready? Ethan asked trying to cover how rude he was to her friend.

Ethan, Theresa began softly. What is wrong with you? How could you be so openly rude, to someone? Noah's nice. You could be friends if you'd given him a chance. " What's wrong with you." Noah a good friend.

I'm sorry Theresa. I'm just so frustrated. I'm in a real bind and need your help. Forgive me? "Wow, why did I do that? Why was my reaction to seeing her with him so hostile? It's a good thing. She has someone. Just like I have Gwen." Please Theresa..Looking truely remorseful.

OK, but please, if we run into him again. Be nice. Theresa answered. Now what's this favor? What do you need my help with? Looking into his eyes, for the first time, since he came up.

I ah I need help finding the perfect gift for... Ethan began then his voice trailing off, as he looked at her.

For Gwen Theresa finished, for him.Smiling a slight smile. " Oh Ethan. Why do you not see her, for who she is."

Gwen? Ethan echo.. No, No, for my mother. Ethan answered back.

Your Mother? Theresa asked breathlessly. " Thank goodness!" Oh well, I think I got a good handle on her style now. So let's go shopping. Theresa grabbed Ethan's hand they went running off. " This is going to be fun."

" Small price. At least I'll be with her, for a short time." Ethan smiled as he followed Theresa from store to store.


	6. Chapter 6

6 R 

A few hours later. Ethan and Theresa came out of the final store. Loaded with packages. Both tired but happy that they had found the perfect gift for Ivy. As the walked down the street, Ethan couldn't't't believe that he had enjoyed himself.

Theresa, thank you. I couldn't have done this without you. Ethan told her smiling. Are you hungry? At least let me feed you, after taking up so much of your time. "I don't want to leave her company!" He glanced sidelong at her.

Oh, Theresa faltered. Could I have a rain-check? Seeing his crestfallen expression, she hurried to explained. I need to get home. To make dinner, for the family. "He looks so sad." Taking a chance. Would you like to come home with me? I know Mama wouldn't mind.

" A home cooked meal.. Wait her brother." What about your brother, Luis? Ethan asked. I know he is not't fond of us, Cranes.

He just doesn't know you. Once he sees your OK, he'll mellow out. Theresa taking his hand. It'll be fine. Tugging at him, she led him back to her house. The walked in a comfortable silence. "This is nice. I can't believe how I am not nervous."

" I hope, I don't mess this up." Ethan was shocked when he realized, he wanted to get to know and become friends with the Lopez-Fitzgerald men. " I could also then get to know Theresa better, she so different from the debs, I know. No inane chatter. "

As the reach Theresa's house. Ethan began to get real nervous. Theresa, stopping her from opening the door. Are you sure, this is OK? Ethan looked down at her nervously.

Yes, it's so OK. Laughing up at him. It's just my family. They will not bite. I promise. Removing his hand she opened the door. Mama, I'm home, she called out. I brought a friend home, for dinner, is that OK? As they walked into the kitchen, Pilar was just turning around.

You know Theresita, we always have enough.. Pilar faltered as she saw Ethan standing in her kitchen. Ethan, it's you. Pilar glanced at Theresa, with questions in her eyes.

It's OK, isn't Pilar? Theresa helped me so much today, plus I did not't want to eat alone. So, Theresa took pity on me and asked me to come home with her. Ethan replied looking back and forth between mother and daughter.

No, of course Ethan, it's fine. Pilar replied taking a motherly view on it. Theresa, why don't you start on the salad. Ethan sit please. Pilar getting dinner ready.

Thanks Pilar, can I help? Ethan asked. "I can't believe I just asked that."

Sure Ethan, if you really want to. Could you stir the pot, right there, on the stove. Then we need some carrots cut up, to put in there. Pilar giving him some instructions. " This I'm going to have to write down." Stepping up behind Theresa she gave Theresa, a small poke. Whispering to her. We will talk later.

Yes , Mama. Theresa answered back to her.

They all looked up, hearing the front door slam. voices drifting back toward the kitchen. Mama, Luis bellowed. Hank, is here for dinner. That's OK, right.. Luis asked only as an politeness. Hank ate there only ever meal he, was in town for. Mama? Luis walking into the kitchen. I hope you have enough, his voice trailing off as he survey the scene. What's he doing here? Luis asked with venom in his voice. " He better not be thinking, what I think he thinking." Catching the look passed from Ethan to Theresa.

Oh Luis. Theresa began.. Please..

Luis, Pilar interrupted. Set the table! Ethan is our guest. You be nice.

Yes, Mama. Hank give me a hand. Luis began to set the table. " I can't eat." Watching His baby sister with Ethan, Luis began to thaw a little. "They do work well together. wait what am I thinking. He'll only hurt her!"

As they sat down to eat. Ethan asked if he may say graced. Everyone a tad surprised nodded. Dear Lord, thank you for these wonderful people for opening there house and table to me. Amen. Touched everyone began to pass the dishes. Ethan couldn't believe how comfortable he felt here." This is what having a close family is"  
As he sat and listened to the family talk about the days events.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own any of passions.

7 R

After dinner, as the family cleaned up. Theresa nudged her mom. Nodding her head toward Ethan and Luis. They were joking around and horse playing like they were as close, as Luis and Hank. With a smile Theresa watched them. " Luis can see how Ethan really is. Ethan likes my brother finally." The phone rang interrupting Theresa's thoughts. I'll get it, Theresa called drying her hands. Hello? Picking up the phone. Oh hey, yeah.. I'd love to. I just have too.. her voice trailing off, as she listen to who was on the other end.

Curious, now her Mom cocked an eyebrow at Theresa. As Theresa turned her way. Pilar mouthed What? at her.

Kay, hold on a sec. Mama addressing Pilar. Can I go out tonight, with Noah? She asked. He's only in town for a few days and he wants to go dancing. Smiling at her mother.

Ethan sat down with a thud. "She's going out???" He looked quickly at Luis to see how he was taking the news that Theresa might have a date.

Luis piped in. Theresa, you can't go out tonight. Saying his peace to his sister. Believing his word was law. He turned to the other men in the room. Let's go play ball. Come on Ethan, let's see how well you can do on the courts, with some real basketball players.

Theresa sighed. Please Mama, appealing to her mother again. Pilar nodded her head, in permission. Noah, yeah sorry. Pick me up in an hour. K see ya then. Hanging up the phone. Theresa twirled around the room. Hugging her mom. Thanks Mom. I have to go get ready. She quickly left the room.

45 minutes later the guys came back in. All laughing that Ethan had beaten Luis. They were joking and kidding around when as they went into the living room, they noticed, Noah was there. Hey Noah, Luis greeted him The others just nodded. What are you doing here? Sitting down on the couch.

Waiting for Theresa. Noah responded. We are going dancing.

As Ethan heard this, his heart fell. " What?! Didn't Luis tell her no."

Luis was even more furious. Excuse me. He went in search of Theresa. " I can't believe she told him yes, after I told her no."

So Ethan, Noah began. Did not expect you here.

Theresa was nice enough to invite me to dinner, with the family. Ethan replied. His head swirling.

I see answered Noah. Hank was quietly watching. " It looks like Theresa, has more than 1 man admiring her. feel bad, for Ethan though. He looks like someone sucker punched him."

In Theresa's room Luis barged in as she was having her Mom, tie up her hair. Theresa! he yelled.

Geez, Luis. No need to yell. I'm right here. Theresa answered. What?

I told you no going out tonight, what's Noah doing here? Luis demanded.

I told her she could go, Luis Pilar interrupted, before Theresa could say anything. I do believe she's my daughter. She said with sarcasm.

Mom, of course but, Luis began.

No, that's enough! Pilar stated firmly. She's going. That's the end of it.

Yes, Mom. Luis answered. Walking out of the room.

Thanks, Mom. Theresa said quietly.

It's OK, just have fun. Pilar answered. You look great. Better get to the living room, before Luis starts in on Noah.

Oh dear, eyes widening. Your right. She quickly went to the living room.

Theresa entered the living room and couldn't't believe her eyes. Ethan was sitting with Hank and Luis and all three were grilling Noah. " Aw MAN!What are they thinking?!" I'm ready, Noah. Theresa said to save him from answering another question they fired at him. "let's go."

As they turned and looked at her. All the guys stood up. Noah broke the silence first. Theresa, you look great he said.

Thanks you ready? Theresa smiling back at him.

Yes, let's go. Taking her arm, he went toward the door. As an afterthought. He turned and said bye to the guys.

Ethan was simmering. He was so mad, at the sight, of Theresa with Noah." She should be with me!" he thought. " What?!"

I better get home. Ethan went to leave. Tell your Mom, thanks for me. He asked Luis.

Sure no problem. Answered Luis.

Nice to meet you Ethan, Hank said, shaking his hand. "Poor guy. I wonder if he knows, he's in love with her yet."

You too Hank. Ethan replied. Then Ethan left.

He seems OK, Hank said.

Yeah he's OK. Luis answered. His thoughts, with his sister." Theresa be careful."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own passions or anything related to it.

8 R

As Ethan drove home, his mind, was on the events of the night. "Shocking, it was nice and warm there. Never get that at home, that's for sure. Plus, the guys actually helped out with cleaning up? Theresa looked so good tonight. She should't have gone out though. Luis didn't like Noah. I could tell." Pulling up to the house, he made a quick u turn. "I better go make sure she's OK. As a friend. I'll just call, Gwen and have her meet me there." Picking up the phone, he dialed her number. Tapping his fingers, against the steering wheel, he waited for her to pick up.

Meanwhile, Theresa and Noah were zooming to the dance club. Noah had the music cranked up, so they couldn't't talk. "Wow, she looks so good. This is going to be great. I know she loves to dance." As he smiled at her.

"I can't believe, how today turned out. Goes to prove, that nothing is impossible. It's weird though, I like Noah but I can't get my mind off of Ethan. I can't be thinking of him. I have to move on." Theresa smiled back at Noah. " He so sweet."

Back in Ethan's car. Ethan was fuming. " She's so selfish. I can't believe that she wouldn't meet me. Well, I'm going. Theresa needs protection. " As his car got closer to the club, he was shocked to realize he was happy at seeing her again so soon.

In the club, Theresa and Noah headed to the dance floor. A slow song was on. As they started to move, to the music, it was clear that they had dance many times together. They moved, like they knew what the other was going to do, beforehand. Laughing, they moved fluently along the floor. That's how Ethan saw them, as he came in. He stood transfixed, as his eyes couldn't't be pulled from Theresa. " She looks so good. Wow, she can really dance. I wonder, how she would fit with me, dancing? Wait, where did that come from?! Can't let her see me, so I'll just stay over here and watch. He better watch his hands!" Ethan sat at a table, as he watched, a Latin song came on. Theresa's dancing took on a more provocative turn.Ethan could feel the rage building as he watched Noah. " It should be me dancing her! Oh no he didn't!" As he watch Noah lean in for a kiss. Not stopping, to think about it. Ethan made his way to the floor. Tapping Noah, on the shoulder. May I cut in? Looking only at Theresa.

Ethan! Theresa said breathlessly What? As she took his hand. Leaving, a very angry Noah, behind. What? she began again..

SHH Ethan whispered. Just dance with me, please..With a look in his eyes, that was almost desperate.

OK. Theresa said in confusion. " What is going on? Why is he looking at me like that?"

As they began to move, they totally forgot Noah. He watched in angry silence. "He will pay!"


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing

9 R

Going up to the bar, Noah ordered a drink. " How could she just leave me? " As he watched them dance.

You OK, Pal? The bartender asked. You look like someone stole your girl.

I'm OK. He won't have my girl for long. Noah replied. Spotting Gwen walking in, he smiled. " All I have to do is wait, now."

Gwen walked to the dance floor. " I don't see Ethan. I must have missed him. Damn, I should have told him I was going to come here after all. " Turning more to the left she watched a pair of dancers. " Wow, they must be in love. Look at how they move together. I hope Ethan and I can be that way one day." She went to a table by the floor to sit down and watch them, some more.

May I sit with you? Turning her eyes widen. Your Gwen, right? Noah asked as he sat down across from her.

Yes, I am, do we? Gwen voice trailing off. " He looks like, Ethan."

No, we don't know each other. However, we have a mutual friend. Noah smiled at her.

We do? I don't remember you at any events. Gwen replied.

That's because, I wasn't.. Noah laughed. I meant our friend, right there. Pointing at Ethan and Theresa. Who had finally moved so Gwen could see them. " This will be interesting "

Ethan? Gwen stammered." Those 2 dancer.. That was Ethan and Theresa?! I'm going to kill HIM!" Ethan! Gwen yelled Ethan! She shrieked to be heard, over the music. As she ran toward them.

Gwen?! both Ethan and Theresa yelped, turning quickly toward her. Both of them were so lost in the dance and each other they had forgotten, they were in public. Theresa, Ethan quickly muttered. Please just play along. Gwen has a very bad temper. I don't want you hurt. Gwen, looking up at her Ethan flashed a dazzling smile. I thought you weren't coming?

So that gives you leave, to mess around, with the housekeepers' daughter. Gwen yelled Ethan how could you! At least if your going to mess around , do it at home. You know the tabloids, would have a field day with this. Now come on! Let's go, as she took his arm. Gwen tried to lead him away.

Gwen, first of all, you just insulted Theresa. You owe her, an apology Second of all, I'm not messing with anyone. Theresa was giving me dance lessons. I tried to get you to come here with me. So she could show both of us how to dance the tango. You said you weren't coming. Ethan lied to her, as they walked away. Of course, he glanced back at Theresa, seeing the hurt look on her face, hurt him but he knew it was for the best. Then he spotted Noah, moving in on her. " No! She can't go off with him."

Theresa, Noah called to get her attention. Come one, let's go dance. Trying to get her mind and eyes away from, Ethan and Gwen.

Noah, I'm pretty tired. Would you mind just taking me home? Theresa asked him. Her mind a billion miles away." How could he just leave me, like that?" Please, Noah. Tears starting to form.

Aw, Theresa. Don't cry. He not worth it. Come on. I'll take you home. Noah replied. " You'll pay for hurting her." On the way home though, how about an ice cream stop? Glancing her way.

Laughing slightly, Thanks Noah. You do know me well. Theresa answered. Taking his arm, they left the club. " Why can't this be Ethan, be so caring?"

I'll never hurt you Theresa, I'll always be here. Noah answered. " One day, you'll see me, then we will be together."

Ethan his eyes still on the door. Gwen, he interrupted her chatter. Let's go, OK? " I have to keep Theresa in sight."

I thought you wanted to dance? Gwen answered back, pouting. Dance with me, show me what Theresa taught you. She pleaded. " He seems so distracted. I know how to get his mind off of things" As she pulled him onto the dance floor.

OK, Gwen he answered. Following her he danced, but it did't feel the same. " We move well. Why doesn't't this feel right? Why does it feel more comfortable, with Theresa? Why is it that Theresa being with Noah is driving me crazy?" Gwen, I have alot to do. Let's just head home. We will finish this dance another time.. As he pulled out of her embrace.

OK Ethan. Gwen answered. "damn it!"

As they left, an uncomfortable silence hung between them.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing from passions. I just borrow.

10 R

The next day, at the estate. Ethan was distracted, as he tried to get some work done. " Why is Theresa so on my mind? It must be cuz, I haven't seen her today.. That's it. It must be. I'll go look for her, in a few." Struggling to get, at least some work done, as he had an important court appearance coming up.

Meanwhile, Theresa was still at home. Her mind, going at a rapid pace. "Why was Ethan there? He was acting so strange. Then Noah, going all macho man. He was acting like a jealous boyfriend. If Gwen hadn't shown up, would Ethan kiss me? Why am I even thinking along those lines. I had fun before Ethan showed up. Noah is nice. So why am I thinking about Ethan? OK Theresa, snap out of it. First your brother, will never allow you to get involved with a Crane. So stop pretending.! I wonder if he noticed I left? AHHH!!!" Dressing, Theresa went out for a run. Running along the beach, always helped to clear things up. So that is the route she went in.

Ethan, was out walking. He had no luck, in finding , Theresa. His mother informed him, that she had taken today off. " For personal business. " This didn't sit well with Ethan. " She out with him, again! Man, she just a friend, so why is this bugging me?! It's must be cuz, he a sneak. I just want her safe, is all." Sitting down, on a bench, near the wharf, he gazed out, over the beach. " Last night was so amazing. The way she felt. Damn it! No, I'm almost engaged. She just a friend. I could sit and talk with her. Just gazing into her eyes makes me lose myself. I really need to shake this. Theresa must never know that I'm thinking of her this way. She wouldn't't forgive me. For trespassing on our friendship." Getting up, he turned to leave. Just missing, Theresa running by.


	11. Chapter 11

Passion is not mine I don't own it.

11R

Later on that evening, everyone was gathered at the youth center for a dance fundraiser. It was a dance contest, to raise money, for the youth center.

Theresa was there with Luis, as they always partnered, at these things. Having grown up with each other, they knew, how the other moved very well.

Noah, was there and he asked Sheridan to be his partner, as she also, didn't have one. They were practicing, in a corner.

Ethan and Gwen were also there. Ivy had convinced them that they had to join in. As it wouldn't look proper, for a Crane, not to be in it. Ethan, why do I have to be here? You know this isn't my thing. Gwen complained.

Gwen, mother insisted. This is one of her pet projects. Ethan replied. His eyes never leaving Theresa and Luis as they warmed up. "She looks so good, tonight. I'm glad that her brother is with her though."

Gwen seeing his eyes on Theresa, again. Moved in front of him. Ethan, help me warm up? she asked in a husky voice.

OK Gwen, Ethan replied, not getting her meaning at all.

Theresa limbering up, looked around. What is taking so long? She asked Luis. Why don't we just start already? She complained.

Relax, sis. Luis said. We got this. We do every year. Luis and Theresa share a laugh.

At that moment, the loudspeaker crackled to life. Attention, everybody. We will be starting here soon. Sam Bennett, told the crowd. Cheers exploded from the crowd. Quiet! Please. This year though, we the panel, decided to do something a tad different. At this, everyone looked around nervously. As everyone knows Harmony raining dance champs, are Luis and Theresa. Some good natured booing , and cheers. Sam, holding his hands out. Quiet, please. This year, we decided to, break up, the winning pair. A small gasps came from the group.

What! Luis and Theresa exclaimed. Looking at each other. Luis, do something! Theresa demanded.

Sam! Luis yelled out. As a buzz of whispered were happening. Getting up by Sam.How could you do this? Luis asked his friend.

Luis, you and Theresa have won several years in a row. It's time, to let someone else, shine. This is the only fair, way to do it. Sam reasoned, with Luis. Raising the microphone. Now, then, Luis is here. Theresa will you please join us? Sam requested. I think the only fair way to do this, by lottery. Whoever wants to partner, with one of these two, will put their name, on a piece of paper, then we will have a drawing. My wife, will be around with a hat to collect the names. Thank you!

Noah? Sheridan getting his attention. Would you like to change partners? She asked. Glancing at Luis.

You wouldn't mind? Noah asked. His eyes hopefully.

No, I wouldn't. I know you like Theresa. Sheridan replied. " Plus if I could get to dance with Luis again that would be just fine with me."

Thanks. Your OK. Noah told Sheridan. They both put their names, in as the hat, was passed their way.

Ethan saw this. " NO! NO! NO! " Gwen, Ethan began slowly. You know, I could put my name in for a change in partner. Then you could sit on the sidelines. If you want too. I know you don't like, to dance in public." Take the way out. Please. Take it"

No, I think this will be fun. Gwen replied. " there is no way any other woman is dancing with you. At least, not till I get my ring."

OK Gwen, if your sure. Ethan replied. "damn"

Thank you, Hunny. Sam spoke to Grace. Now, let's see. Who the lucky ones are that get a chance, to dance with the champs. Cheers erupted. OK for you, Theresa... Your partner will be... Julian Crane? What? the crowd gasped. Is this a joke? Sam asked the crowd. Who put his name in.. Looking around. As was Luis. His eyes, flashing dangerously.

No joke, Sam. Julian walking up. My dear, offering his arm, to Theresa. Theresa looked, at them, with surprise, as she let Julian lead her away.

Sam was actively holding, Luis back. Luis cool it. It's for a good cause. He whispered to his friend. Plus, I hate to arrest you. Stop! We will keep an eye on her and him. It'll be OK. Raising the microphone again. Now for Luis. You'll partner will be... Sheridan Crane. Seeing Luis look. Stop it! Sam whispered into his ear. Be Nice!

Luis walked over, to where Sheridan, was standing with Noah. May I? He asked offering his arm, to her.

Yes, she breathed. Glancing once back at Noah. Mouthing. I'm sorry to him.

Noah, then walked up to Ivy. Would you like to dance? he asked her. Ivy startled, turned. Looking into eyes, that she knew from long ago. As Noah, was very much like his father.

I would. She answered.

Well, isn't this something. Gwen said. Who knew your father would dance? Laughing, she looked at Ethan. His face, was unreadable though." Oh Ethan. what am I going to do with you?"

As, more couples joined them, on the floor. The music started. Conversation stopped, as they danced the night away.

Soon it was only 4 couples on the floor. Surprising Julian and Theresa were still in it. As were Ivy and Noah. Gwen and Ethan dropped out, as they couldn't keep up, when they had a challenge dance. Luis and Sheridan, could quite, get the groove and they dropped out. Chad and Whitney were also on the floor. They seem in their own world though. The biggest surprise, of the night, was the 4 couple. It was, Kay and Tyler. No one had even known, that they were seeing each other. Another challenge came up, it bumped 3 of the floor couples off.

The only one left standing, was Kay and Tyler. New dance champs, were crowned.

Theresa smiled as she watched Kay.

Ethan was busy watching his father. Julian had, more than once, tried something on the floor. Theresa had managed to dodge his hands, by calling a challenge. Now, he just had to be sure she was going home, with her brothers.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't won anything from passions

12 R

Theresa was gathering her coat, when she saw Ethan walk over. Ethan, she said in way of greeting.

Theresa, I was wondering, you going right home? Ethan asked.

I was, but.. Theresa began.

But? Ethan interrupted, Your not now? Looking deeply into her eyes. " Who are you going out with?"

Whitney and Chad invited me out with them. So I'm going to go relax with them.. " Why do you care?" Excuse me.. Catching up to Whitney. Ready? Theresa asked her.

In a minute. We just have to wait for.. Stopping and looking up as they heard the guys approaching.

No one. We are here. Chad said laughing. Noah and him had, just finished, cleaning up the floor.

Noah? Theresa said surprised. You coming out with us? With a pleased smile.

Sure am. If that's OK? Noah asked with a grin. " Please, Theresa.."

Of course it's OK. Theresa answered. The more the merrier. Joining hands they all left.

Ethan , sat watching the foursome leave. Envy written clearly on his face. Julian noticing this. Came over. Son, you need to get this in check. Julian advised.

What are you talking about? Ethan asked. His mind going over how he could follow them, without being seen.

It's quite clear to me. Your, in lust, with the pretty Theresa. So get the girl, in bed and be done with it. Then you can marry, Gwen, so we can put the merger threw. Julian then walked away.

Gwen, stood there in shock. Having heard Julian. Ethan? She called. Is this true? Do you want to bed Theresa? " You can have her, in your bed. As long as I'm our wife!"

Come on, Gwen. You know how father is. Ethan replied. " What am I feeling?" Let's go. " Please Theresa be safe. I don't trust Noah."

Ethan, you didn't answer me. Gwen insisted. Does Theresa, turn you on? I mean, you know, we can always have, an open marriage. Like my parents. " Please Ethan. I need to be Mrs. Ethan Crane."

Gwen, we are not talking about this. Now. let's go. Ethan replied . As they drove back to the estate. They saw Theresa and Noah. They had decided to go off alone together. " NO Theresa. You shouldn't be alone with him."

Look. It's Theresa and Noah. They make such a cute couple. Gwen said. Looking at Ethan, to see his reaction. " OH Ethan. You are, in love, with her."

Theresa, could do better. Ethan replied meanly. " I need to stop this. Theresa is a friend. Why am I thinking about her kissing me?"

Finally arriving at the Estate. They went up to Ethan's room. Ethan aren't you coming to bed? Gwen asked with a slight pout. " Make love to me"

Gwen, I think I need some air. I'll be back shortly. Ethan replied. As he walked out. " I can't go to bed thinking about Theresa. I need, to get my mind, back on track."

Watching him leave. " Oh Ethan. I can be Theresa, if you want me too. I can also be anyone else. Just tell me" She slowly drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I won nothing from Passions

13 R

As Ethan walked he, noticed a young pair of lovers, in the moonlight. Simply the act of walking and laughing, together was all they were doing, but so wrapped up in each other, they noticed no one else. " What would it be like, to be so in love? Wait! AM I not really, in love, with Gwen?" Ethan was so deep in thought he didn't notice, that the young lovers were Theresa and Noah. Until a scream for help, caught his attention. " That sounds like Theresa!" As he dashed off. THERESA! Where are YOU? Ethan bellowed. A huge lump of fear, overcoming him.

ETHAN! HELP ME! Theresa screamed, as she tried to push Noah off, of her. NOAH! STOP! I said STOP! She screamed. STOP! HELP! Finally getting away from his grasp. She started to run, in the direction, she heard Ethan. Noah was hot on her heels. Falling into Ethan arms, sobbing. Oh Ethan he tried. I couldn't... Brokenly She wept. I thought, he was my friend. Holding Ethan, tight.

"I'll Kill him!" As, Ethan tried to calm Theresa down. Come on I'll walk you home. " Then I'm going to kill him. How dare he take advantage of Theresa."

Noah stopped, when he saw Ethan. " Damn him! Next time Ethan, you'll not stop me from getting what I want." Noah turned to head out. Night was young. He had some steam to blow off.

As they walked, Theresa told Ethan how Noah had gotten her alone. Then how he acted like he cared about her wanted to go out for a role in Grease. He said he run lines with her, on the beach. That's why they were out there. However once they started he didn't want to, just run lines. Ethan fury mounted, but he didn't show it to Theresa. You know Theresa. I played in Grease in school. I could run lines with you. I promise, just to help you. " How great will that be. Then I can make sure she doesn't end up hurt again." I do a great Danny..

Would you Ethan? Light shone in her eyes. Erasing all the bad, that had happened that night. "I'll get to spend time with him. Get to know him better." Thank you. As she kissed his cheek. For a moment, both of them lost the moment in each others eyes. Till Luis opened the door.

Theresa? What? Taken in her appearance, Luis stopped cold, in a deadly voice. Theresa, what happened? I thought you were with Noah?

Luis, I fell. I was walking and tripped. Ethan saw me and helped me home. Theresa hurriedly explained. "Please, Ethan go along with it." She turned pleading eyes to Ethan.

Ethan, is that what happened? Luis asks his tone softening a little.

Yep. Now, I have to get home. Night. Ethan left.

Theresa walked in. Night Luis, Theresa said faintly.

Theresa, Luis said stopping her from leaving. Did you have a nice time, with Noah?

Noah? Theresa answered. It was OK. I'm tired.. I'll talk to you later. OK.. Theresa hurriedly left the room.

Luis watched his sister go. "She's not telling me something. If Noah has hurt her. He will pay for it." Picking up his keys Luis headed off for work.


	14. Chapter 14

I think I got my muse back. Sorry it took so long to update. Between life handing me a huge twist and my family. I just haven't the energy. So enjoy. Warning There is a little mush between Gwen and Ethan but only a little. I don't own anything from Passions

14 R

Luis watched his sister go. "She's not telling me something. If Noah has hurt her. He will pay for it." Picking up his keys Luis headed off for work.

As Ethan finally made it, back to the estate. He forgot, that Gwen had decided, to once again stay the night. As he lay down, he felt hands rubbing his back. As he turned, he saw "Theresa, no Gwen", in a dark wig." What is this crazy woman doing?" Gwen he started to ask...

Shh Gwen whispered back. If you want this, you can have it. I can be your dream. "Please Ethan, I can't lose you to her." Make love to me... As she pulled him in.

As Ethan closed his eyes, pictures of Theresa came flooding in. Raw desire hit him hard. " Oh Theresa" Ethan sharply pulled away from Gwen. Gwen stop this. Take off that wig, right now! Gwen I think you should use one of the spare rooms tonight.

What? Gwen sat up sputtering. Ethan I just thought. She started out meekly.

No, Gwen. We will talk in the morning. I need sleep. As Ethan pushed her out the door. " I have to break it off with her. I need to make sure these feelings for Theresa are just friendship. If not I have to find a way for us to be together." As he layed down and closed his eyes.

As Gwen made her way to the spare room. She was feeling really low. "I've lost him, to that little, no good. Oh what the use. Why did it have to be her. She so pretty and sweet." As Gwen drifted to sleep thoughts of Theresa still danced in her head.

At the police station, Luis was busy filling out paperwork. It was a busy night. Two girls were attacked and managed to get away. From their descriptions, it was the same man, both times. " Wow this sounds like Noah." Luis sat and thought. He couldn't voice his opinion though, as Noah was the son, of the police chef. Luis best Friend, Sam.

You about finished there, Luis? Sam asked. We need to talk when you are.

I'm done. What's up? Luis asked.

I know Theresa and Noah went out after the dance. Sam began. I love my son. I do, but Luis, don't let Theresa go out with him again. OK..

Sam?? Luis began.

No, Luis. I can't get into it. This isn't anything against your sister. You know I love, Theresa. Please her safety could be, at risk. " Please let me be wrong. Oh Noah, how could you." You know we sent him away. What you didn't know is we sent him away cuz he was hurting his sisters. So just keep an eye on Theresa. I would never want her hurt.

OK, Sam. I will. Oh Sam.. Luis called as Sam began to leave. You might want to look at these reports. As he handed them to his chef. " DAMN NOAH! I'll kill him, if he hurt Theresa."

Theresa was already in bed. After she took a hot shower. " Why? I don't understand this. Thank goodness, Ethan was near. Why was Ethan near? Get a grip.. Ethan could never love me. He offered just to be nice, to help me. That's all. I have to forget him." As she drifted off.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it took so long to update. Between life handing me a huge twist and my family. I just haven't the energy. So enjoy. I won nothing from Passions 

15 R

The Next Morning...Pilar House

Theresa was sitting at the table. Looking over the manuscripts for the play. As she read she pictured Ethan and her, as Danny and Sandy. With a huge sigh she closed them. If only.. she whispered.

What was that? Luis asked as he came in.

Nothing, Luis. I was just thinking maybe, I should't go out for the play. I mean Noah is trying out and I just don't know how acting with him will be. Too weird ya know. Theresa hurriedly said. Not looking at her brother. As she rose from her seat. Putting away her food and then went to the door.

Theresa? What's going on? Luis walking toward her. You've never had a problem acting with Noah.. You played against each other well, in other plays. " What's going on?" Is there something else going on, with you and Noah? Taking Theresa by the arm, leading her back to the table, as she tried to leave the room. You and Noah have been spending alot of time together. You starting to fall for him a little? Luis teased, thinking he had found the answer.

NO! Theresa shouted before she could stop herself. I mean, don't be silly, Luis. Theresa nervously played with her hair. Listen Luis, it's sweet your concerned, but I need to get ready for work. I'll work this out. Theresa rose, and left the room.

Sure, sis. Luis answered to her back. " I'm sorry Theresa, but I can tell your hiding something. I'll just have to find out myself. I love Noah like he's family but if he hurts my sister. ALL bets are OFF!"

Meanwhile at the Crane Estate. The staff was up and running. As The whole house has been in an uproar since early AM. Ethan had risen early and started removing Gwen's belongings from not only his room, but the whole house. He had every servant helping, as she had practically, moved everything she owned in. They were only too happy, to help, as none of them liked her. They all were extra quiet, with the move, as they didn't want to wake her early and spoil the big surprise. They were almost done, by the time Theresa arrived, to report, to work.

What? Theresa asked no one as they were too busy to notice. Finally stopping Phylis. What is going on? Theresa asked.

Mr. Ethan, is giving, her highness, the boot. Phylis answered. Unable to keep the smile off her face. He is waking her at 9 am and giving her, the royal shove off. She laughed. I can't wait to see it. As she walked off.

"Ethan is dumping Gwen?" Theresa thought to herself. "Why? Could it be that he felt it too? No I can't think like that. " As she hurried, to find Mrs. Crane.

Ah, Theresa.. Ivy said as she walked down the stairs. I see your here. Good. we have alot to do today. My son, has decided to break off his engagement, to Gwen, so we need damage control done. All the vendors need to be called and the hall. As she walked, she continued to list, what she needed done. Theresa hurried, to keep up and take notes. Luckily, she kept a small notebook in her pockets for these types of things. Finally taking a breath. She stopped.

Yes, Mrs. Crane. I'll get right on this. Theresa said and went to her desk to start the phone calls.

Thank you. I don't know what I could do without you. Ivy then left. As she heard the shouting going on. " Oh no! Gwen must have woken up early. Ethan will be lucky to get that shrew out, without losing something. " Running now she went to find them. Hoping to defuse the problem.

Gwen was indeed up. She was also furious. How could you? She screamed. You could have had me and her! WHY can't you JUST FOLLOW ORDERS! " My father is going to disown me!" YOU know OUR family, has had this set up, since we were children. EVERYONE expects us to MARRY!

No one expected her to take it well, but no one knew just how badly, she was taking it. Everyone ducked for cover as she started to throw things at Ethan.

Gwen, Ethan tried to reason. If the only reason, we were to marry, was to make our families happy. Then we wouldn't be. Trying his best to calm her. You deserve someone who,can love you for you.

That was the wrong thing to say as Gwen then ran full force and tackled Ethan. Choking him. She spat at him. I thought YOU LOVED ME! EVERY TIME I TRIED TO GET YOU TO SEE ME! THE WAY YOU SEE HER! Gwen shrieked. You were supposed to love me that way. NOT HER! Gwen cried brokenly, as the guards, finally manged, to pull her off of Ethan. She cried, as they carried her, to the car, that was waiting.

Well, Ivy said to Ethan. That went well. Ethan is there no changing your mind? You know your Father is not going to like this? " Stand up Ethan" Ivy silently encouraged.

No, Mother. It's over between Gwen and I. It just took me opening my eyes, to see that love, wasn't supposed to be all one sided. I have Theresa to thank for that. Ethan said with a smile.

Theresa? Ivy asked." oh NO!" Why Theresa?

I've saw, how she is with her family and friends. It just showed me how superficial, most people, I know are. How they only care about you, when it benefits them. They are not like that. They will go to the ringer and back for someone they care about even if that means they lose something in return. Or gain nothing. " Man, how I wish we could be that way." As Ethan finished he noticed a small tear in his Mother's eyes. Mom? I'm sorry. I don't mean you of course. Thinking he had hurt his Mother. Don't cry.

" Oh what have I done to you. I should have told you long ago that your true family is exactly like that." No, Ethan You have hurt me. Ivy began. I just remembered a time when I was loved like that. It was so long ago. I let that love go, but you can find it. You will have to fight for it. Never give up, like I did. I let go once I've never recovered it. Ivy finished saying as Julian walked in. " Shoot. What did he hear?"

Ethan I can't believe you, let that tiger out of your bed. Julian said as he poured himself a drink. Are you going to replace her? With the sweet Theresa? He asked with a sneer. Could you see her, as a hostess in our class? He asked Ivy, expecting her to back him up.

Shut up Julian! Ivy Snapped surprising Ethan and herself. If Ethan wants to find someone who suits him better than Gwen So be IT! I will not allow you to make him like you! He's my son and he will have happiness. Also, keep Theresa out of your dirty mind! Or I'll let her brothers know. They would pound you in a heart beat, as they have no love lost for you. Ivy then walked out.

Damn, she told you. Ethan quipped. Noticing Julian surprise. Oh and Dad Ethan called. As Julian turned a right hook, came out of no where. If I ever hear about you talking, thinking, or trying anything with Theresa. I"ll beat you senseless. So you will not have much to worry about her brothers cuz they will have very little to do once I'm done. Stating that he left. Giving himself no time, to wonder, why he felt so protective over her.

"Well, Well." Julian thought as he rub his chin. " He might make a decent man yet. Just have to keep Father's influence over him down."


	16. Chapter 16

Finished. I own nothing from Passions

16 R

In London..

Alister chuckled as he watched the going ons at his house." They think they can hide things from me. Ethan is better than I thought. Theresa, will make a strong addition, to the family, as well. I just hope Julian doesn't screw this up." Mr. Crane? Asked his assistant. Anything I can do for you before I leave?

No, I'm fine. He answered. You have all the reports on my desk?

Yes, Sir. She answered.

Good, Goodnight then. As he turned back to the screens." How long will it take for Ethan, to figure out, Theresa was always the one I wanted for him? " As he drank his whiskey he sat and watched.

Back In Harmony.

Theresa was sitting down, getting ready to run lines, with Ethan. Are you sure you want to do this? She asked again.

Theresa, Ethan laughed. I said I would help. Besides it will be fun, to say the lines of big tough Danny again. Ethan teased. Unless you think I can't act? Looking at her sideways.

A smile lit her face. I know you can. How many times have you done impressions, to cheer me up. I just don't want to take up your time.

Theresa. Ethan answered back. Honestly, there is nothing, I rather be doing right now. " Theresa, I think I'm in love. Could you ever love me?"

OK Ethan.. Theresa answered back faintly." I have to remember he's a friend. That's why he's doing this. Oh how I could lose myself right now. He sounds like he means the lines,. Not like he's just reciting them." I'm sorry, Theresa said as she realized, Ethan said his line again. I spaced.

We right here, Ethan answered back. Were Danny sees Sandy as the "new" Her.

Got it. Theresa answered getting back into character. As they acted the scene out they, ended it with a kiss. Both pulled away flushed and looking lost. Ethan? Theresa whispered. Not sure on how to take that kiss. " was he kissing me or just in character" she thought wildly.

Theresa, Ethan answered back.. I think we need to talk. Pulling her close.Do you think we could ever be together? he asked.

Ethan? I'm not sure. Theresa answered. I mean how would your parents react?

I don't care Ethan answered. I just know whenever I'm around you. I can't think of anything or anyone but you. Do you feel the same? he pressed.

Oh yes, she answered. Then they leaned in for another kiss.

In London..

Alister sat Smiling. "good GOOD! Less time than I thought. I will have the best of both worlds. The Crane blood will not be weak unlike my son. But strong thanks to Sam Bennett and Ivy. Pliar always was passionate. That will bring a nice twist to things. " Clicking off the screen, he rose to leave. Pulling out a cell phone. Ready my jet. He told the airport. I'm leaving tonight. That's right. Time for me to go home. Snapping the phone close. He went to his car.


End file.
